


No Time

by orphan_account



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Helena just struggles abit with coming to terms with that, Theyre lesbians dont worry, compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - In which Hermia has many suitors but is disinterested in them, and the one she is interested in in disinterested in her.</p><p>Or maybe she isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

Hermia de la Gracia. _Perfect_ Hermia de la Gracia. The Hermia de la Gracia whose silky brown hair was tied back into multiple delicate braids, flowers adorning them, with her hands clasped in from of her, her head held high. The Hermia de la Gracia that stood in front of her father's employees to do nothing but stand around and look nice, an ever so fake smile plastered on her face.

The Hermia de la Gracia that would _not_ stand for that any longer.

At 20 years old, Hermia was any parent's dream come true: straight A's, valedictorian, 2400 SAT. Friendly, courteous, charming. Absolutely beautiful.

And yet she _wasn't_.

Her father, Egeus, chastised her often.

"Hermia," he would say, patience in his voice yet not in his eyes. "You need to find a husband."

Hermia would turn her nose up and look away.

She had no time for men.

 

"Hermia," Egeus said one morning at the dinner table, sipping wine from his glass. "Seeing as you've failed in the one task I've charged you with, I have arranged for you to meet a successful young man that I hope you will marry."

Hermia looked up from her plate, incredulity in her eyes.

"A student from Harvard Law School, an intern at the firm downtown. A successful young man, I tell you, that you'd be lucky to even notice you." The disdain in his voice was clear; Hermia had already failed him by being a woman, his legacy coming to an end. She would not fail him by marrying a man she would not be well off with.

"Demetrius is his name, and he has got royalty in his blood. You shall meet him tonight at 8 o' clock sharp at the local gourmet restaurant. You shan't be late, and you best be dressed nicely. By the end of this night, I should have myself a son-in-law."

"No." Hermia said, calmly, the fury evident in her eyes, pushing her chair back and standing up. She held his gaze before carrying her head high, walking towards the door, making sure to slam it once she was out. She could hear her father wince.

"You shall do it you will be disowned! You shall do it or you will die alone! Choose one, I tell you: No longer be a de la Gracia, or be sent to Catholic school and become a nun? Choose, Hermia!" She heard her father yelled, but she remained firm.

She had no time for men.

But if she did, she'd waste it with one her father would disapprove of, sure to piss him off.

 

"For two?" Hermia nodded. "Follow me this way."

Hermia turned to look at her 'date': Lysander, or something along those lines. A classmate from High School, whom she had heard fancied her. She had done exactly what her father had said to do: arrive at the gourmet eatery at 8 o' clock sharp, dressed in her best clothes; much to his chagrin, however, it was with a man that was not Demetrius.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him at the table behind them. His confused expression turned to anger once he recognized her, and he stood up, fists clenched, glaring at her the whole time. As he passed by her table, he leaned into her ear.

 _We shall be married_.

Lysander, clearly disturbed, just stared.

Hermia rolled her eyes and smiled.

_We shan't._

And thus she has politically begun her reign. Her father would be hearing from him soon.

To add insult to the injury, she leaned in to kiss Lysander softly; an emotionless kiss, at least on her part. She felt a twinge of guilt.

She had no time for men.

She was reminded why.

 

"Oh, but Hermia, I love him!" Her best friend, Helena, sighed through the phone.

"You don't." Hermia responded quickly, passing the brush through her nails, which were now coated with a deep blue. She wasn't exactly fit to give advice about men, considering whom it was she truly loved.

"Hermia, you don't know anything!" Helena angrily exclaimed. "He's... He's so dreamy! And... Super handsome! He's a dream come true!"

"Helena, have you met Demetrius?"

"Ye- Well, no, not really." Helena admitted, defeated. "But- But he's the exact type of man my mother would want me to marry!"

 _How do you know that_?, Hermia thought bitterly.

"Helena, are you sure you're not acting out of compulsory heterosexuality?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really have an attachment to this man, or are you just clinging on to the hope that you'll fall in love with him, and be deemed 'normal' by society?"

Helena's stomach dropped like a rock.

"I-I have done no such thing!" Helena yelled in anger. Defensive, Hermia thought. "J-Just because you feel that way about all men does not mean I do too! I am not a lesbian like you are, Hermia, and I never will be! I love Demetrius, and it is true love! Goodbye!"

Helena had hung up.

Hermia sighed.

She had no time for men.

Not because she was a misandrist (she wasn't!), but because the few minutes of spare time she had were focused on someone else entirely.

 

Oberon was interested.

This wasn't an everyday thing, no. It wasn't every day that foolish mortals caught his eyes.

But this. This was absolutely fantastic.

"Puck, come here at once," He called, sending for his most devilish fairy.

"Yes?" Puck called, mere seconds after.

"You see this young woman?" Oberon pointed at Helena. "Hopelessly in love she happens to be, with a young man named Demetrius. You'll recognize him when you see him. Take this," he handed a small vial to his sprite. "And place it in his eyes once he is asleep. When he awakes, he shall find himself madly in love with Helena. And would you do that to that young man, Lysander, as well? There are lessons these women must learn."

Puck nodded.

"I go."

 

Hermia was startled to be awoken by the loud ringing of her phone. The bright light that entered though her window blinded her for a few moments before she recovered.

What time was it? Surely she hadn't awoken so late?

Ah, but she had. 11 am. Quite late for her, a usually early bird.

She picked up the phone only to be startled once again, this time by her best friend's scream.

"Helena! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! More than fine, I'm great! Guess who ales me out last night?"

"Who?" Hermia was genuinely curious. She didn't know of any suitors to Helena.

"Demetrius! Oh boy, I'm so lucky aren't I?" Helena giggled. "Oh, and Lysander did too, but he's not that big of a deal. I thought he liked you, actually?" Hermia did too. Not that it mattered, but she wasn't sure how one person's feelings could change from one day to the next. "Oh well! Point is, we're going on a date later tonight!"

"Great," Hermia deadpanned.

"Right? Say, why don't we make it a double date? You can invite Lysander along!"

Hermia had to see what was up. Demetrius had spoken of his loathing of Helena, what with her being 'too persistent' and whatnot (Hermia didn't agree, but she digressed). And Lysander? She wasn't aware he even knew Helena existed!

So she agreed.

"Great! I'll see you at 7 tonight!"

"Wait! Before you go, can you call Lysander and tell him about our double date? I don't have his number." She did, but if he really had asked Helena out on a date, he'd never agree on going with Hermia.

"Sure! See you!"

Hermia was confused.

She was happy for Helena, despite her unrequited feelings for her. She was just... A bit worried. What if Demetrius hurt her? What if he had been lying?

She had no time for men.

But she had time for them if it meant protecting Helena.

 

  
Lysander wasn't happy.

"I thought I was here to see you, Helena. You and you only. I wasn't aware that I was to be accompanied by Hermia, or that your date would happen to be him!"

Hermia rolled her eyes. These kids were too over dramatic.

The evening was filled with ' _I love you, Helena_!' and ' _Helena, you are my one true love!_ ' It seemed that the only thing stopping Lysander and Demetrius from fighting right there and then was Helena herself.

Speaking of which, she didn't look too happy.

Hermia watched her closely. She thought this was what she wanted? Helena had always basked in attention, wether it be postive or negative, especially from Demetrius.

Yet she looked almost queasy.

Helena herself wasn't sure what was happening to her either; she had finally gotten what she wanted. She loved Demetrius, of that she was sure (well, not really) Why then, did she feel so bad, especially when turning to look at Hermia.

The night continued this way for the next hour, Hermia and Helena choosing to ignore the boys in exchange of gazing into each other's eyes (this was an exaggeration; could you blame Hermia though?) It seemed the two of them were having more fun together than with their respective dates, gossiping over glasses of wine. Helena smiled for the first time in the whole night. Hermia was glad.

All went well, until the boys' name calling turned into something bigger once they began shouting at each other, things like ' _YOU WANNA GO_!?' began flying around. At this point the girls could no longer ignore them, and Hermia glared. How dare they interrupt their night?

Lysander threw the first punch. Demetrius wiped the blood from his nose. It was on.

"Hey, let's go," Helena whispered into Hermia's ear, surprising Hermia. The two quietly sneaked away while the other pair continued their brawl.

"Ugh, boys," Hermia mocked, to while Helena responded with a giggle.

The pair leaned against the wall of the gas station, grinning and blushing and entangled in one another.

"I'm... I'm sorry. About the other night, I mean. I- You were right. There was a reason I wasn't very happy on today's 'date'. I really didn't love Demetrius. I-I just... I could deal with these... Feelings I had for you. You are my best friend, how could I have fallen in love with you? We're both girls, for God's sake!

Hermia smiled.

"I was... I was being influenced by those around me. Girls shouldn't live girls, girls should love boys. I just... Didn't feel right. I'm sorry I distanced myself away from you. But now I see I was wrong. I love you Hermia."

"And I love you two."

"What... What does your father thing about your romantic interests?"

"That I am a sinner and that I should go to hell."

"Well then," Helena smiled. "Let's keep sinning. Together."

Hermia laughed before taking Helena's lips in her own.

 _She had no time for men_.

But she sure had time for Helena.

 

"Ah, so that's why you rather I put the vial in Lysander and Demetrius' eyes, rather than Hermia and Helena's!" Puck exclaimed, matter-of-factly.

"That wouldn't have worked, considering they were truly in love." Oberon replied.

"And you can't force love! Ah, I almskt messed up! Good thing I did not!"

"Yes," Oberon said, glaring at Puck. "That would've been the 3rd time this month. You would've been expelled from my circle."

"And then what? Would I have joined Titania's fairies? Nah, you love me too much to fire me," Puck replied smugly.

"Maybe so," Oberon mused.


End file.
